The navigation of buildings or other areas unfamiliar to a person can be challenging. This becomes especially true during emergency situations such as a fire. In particular, fire fighters arriving to fight a fire at an unfamiliar building have the added challenge of navigating through an unfamiliar building. Moreover, the ability to efficiently coordinate a search of a building or area with multiple people can be a challenge when the building or area is unfamiliar to the searchers. This efficiency of the search is further hampered when the searchers do not know the locations or past locations of other searchers. Hence a specific area can be needlessly searched multiple times while other areas can be missed entirely.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective way of conveying navigational information to an individual traversing through a building or location.